


Pyrrha Gets Stuck In a Wall and Assfucked Pt II

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, F/F, Glory Hole, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Someone recently got access to all my old posts from my purged blog so I'm going to see about porting them over here. Some of them are VERY old and I'm not going to change or update them cuz this is what I wrote like 3 years ago lol.Anyway, I think this one was a prompt and I don't THINK there is a part 1. Either way, I don't have access to part 1 anymore.Pyrrha and Ruby visit a gloryhole for some hot illicit sex. And then shenanigans happen, that's the gist of this one.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 19





	Pyrrha Gets Stuck In a Wall and Assfucked Pt II

"Of course dear, I love you too." Pyrrha gave a sweet smile, "I won't be long." before her lips pursed together into a gentle 'o', and pressed against Jaune's cheek. Schlooorp~ The ruby red pillows stretched into a beautiful duckface, as the massive spear slams through the hole in the wall, and roughly pounds her face.

She was squatting, both palms on the tiled floor beneath her. Face stretched around the frantic cock that brutally pounded her face! SMACK! Ruby giggled cheerily as she leans to the side and gave that fat ass a firm slap! The trio of girls in a row against the wall, the taped up holes in thorough use.  
Shlrrrp~ Pyrrha's lips squelched tight around the slick wet girlcock within her face. Tracing her tongue along the underside, the redhead sloshed her hips back into the mauling grip of the Rose besides her. Cunt tightening with glee, she tilts her head slightly to the side to give Ruby an enthusiastic smile, with her features warped by the throbbing length between her lips.  
Nora plants her palms flat on the paper thin wall, and SLAMS her face down on her leviathan girldick. Loudly gurgling on the anonymous cock she throated with glee. Her freckled titties pin against the stall wall. "Mhmff! Rhuby!" the redhead slides her face from the cock with a sloppy wet schlorp~ "I think I'm throating your sister!" she smiled so sweetly at her friend, the fat cock she had been inhaling seconds before prodding at her cheek impatiently.  
Pwah~ Ruby slips her face off of her dick too, "Wanna know for sure?" Ruby grins, leaning towards her friend, she jerked at the dick through her hole, and pressed a delighted smoooch to 'Yang's cock. Her eyes rolled in thought, wriggling a tongue along the underside of that potentially-blondey dick, tracing her tip along every vein. Ruby was lost deep in thought as she examined every inch of that schlong. "Use your ass." Ruby pants heated breaths against the dick. "You'll know if it's Yang then!"  
"An excellent idea!" Pyrrha smiled, as she rises to her feet from her slutty squatting. Ruby winks at the girl as she returns to her meal. Nora slams her face down again and again, before that dick can't take anymore of the Valkyrie's bullying! And bursts fat thick ropes of chunky white cum into her face.  
Pyrrha glides her asscheeks along the twitching, spitslicked shaft.  
The thick dick between her curves twitches almost immediately, thick cumveins rushing to the surface of that impressive pillar. The redhead scarce had time to tease her spongy asshole against the crown before it was slamming deep into her rear! "Ahn!" the girl let out a cry. Thud~ Thud. She could feel the wall between them creak as the enthusiastic girl on the other side desperately tried to grip at Pyrrha's hips. "Sorry Jaune~" the invincible girls eyes rolled and her fat ass pancaked flat against the wall behind her. "This is just too good to give up on!"  
The ground shook from the force of the anal obsessed blonde deep dicking Pyrrha's asscheeks. Ruby giggled, spittle bubbling around the pillar in her face, Nora wiping her chest off as she hacked up the last of her cumload and presented her chest to the arm thick hole before her. The gagging Rose able to give Pyrrha a thumbs up in affirmation, as the Redhead's ass was FUCKED!  
"Your.. Hahnnn. Sister! Loves it in the ass.. Doesn't.. She?" Each of the girls words was accented by a harsh moan of that well lubed cock spearing into her ass. Ruby nodded her head enthusiastically before... CRASH~ The wall shattered. Yang couldn't take it anymore!  
"Now we're talking!" Nora cried from the far side of the wall as the wood splintered around. Yang punching a hole clean through the thin stall. She sinks her fingers straight into Pyrrha's hips, and YANKS them backwards, eliciting a harsh shriek from the redhead. Nora cheered, rather disappointed that the blonde had only punched her arm through, rather than her entire body, still, she wasn't going to complain too much.  
"Oh my! Oh dear!" the redhead squeals in pleasure, her cunt clamping with delight. Her ass was already squished flat against the wall, but it felt like Yang was trying to pull her all the way back through! The creaking material wasn't going to withstand the brutal pounding. The taped up hole splintering to pieces. Pyrrha's entire ass thrust back through, leaving her legs lifted, and her wide hips well and truly lodged in the wall. "Cumming!"   
Yang's frenzied pounding had Pyrrha's snatch gushing her clear spray all over the ground. THWAP~ CRACK~ That powerful lap slams her ass till it was sore! Only then hilting deep inside of that redhead's immense booty, and unloading all of her cream inside.

Splat~ Thick globules of cum slipped from Pyrrha's stretched out ass. Her tongue hanging from her face, vision foggy and blurry from the pleasure the immense pounding had given her. "G-Guys..?" she slurred, as she came back to. Thick thighs held aloft, her ass and cunt dangling out behind her. "G-Guys?" she blushed, as she realized she was all alone.  
"Huh, sorry Jaune." Yang shrugged her shoulders, "She definitely didn't go into the girls room."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks \/@|_. 
> 
> Anyway, I aint really writing new RWBY stuff so this is the best RWBY hounds are gonna get. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also join my discord!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s
> 
> Also follow me on twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/Izissia


End file.
